Faded Promises
by Benecide
Summary: A story commissioned by a good friend of mine for her birthday, starring her character on FFXI, Cylenean Elvaan Male, Thief , undertaking the Bastokan quest, Faded Promises. A few minor changes were made to make it smoother. Some cameos by other friends.


'Cylenean,

Report to the North Cannonry of the Metalworks, 9:00 hours, Firesday. Your services are needed. Do not be late. Come alone.'

The request seemed legitimate enough.

It was his expert opinion, after all. If he said it wasn't a forgery, then it wasn't, dammit. He should know.

Giving the paper in his hand a critical glance, Cylenean stifled an exasperated sigh. It was hardly the time to second-guess himself. While the note seemed real enough, there was no telling who he could have pissed off in Norg.

Well, if it was a trap, the attack wouldn't come now, in the Metalworks. It would be out in the wilds of Vana'diel – where no one would be there to help him, or find the body…

Pushing the doomsday thoughts out of his head, the thief contented himself with slowing his pace and giving the message one more quick read. It was a scary enough message, and the Elvaan had been sure to swing by the tiny chapel on the first floor of the Metalworks to offer a quick and somewhat pleading prayer to the Goddess Altana.

In truth, he could have ignored the note, or at least alerted his comrades, but… if the job was real, then it would mean rewards. As in gil – and he could never say no to the sweet siren song of coin. No point in violating the terms before he'd even met his would-be employer – right?

Feeling better at the thought of his… material compensation, Cylenean was actually smiling when he reached the Cannonry doors. Even if it was a setup, it probably wouldn't be anything he hadn't handled before. They would be thieves like him, or ninja – the standard mercenaries-from-Norg sort of thing. Besides, Medeia and Eriol faced down scarier things without a second thought – reanimated corpses and possessed skeletons and dark confused souls that hadn't quite died the first time… What would they think if they knew that he had turned down the proposition of a juicy reward because of a ninja?

Cy barely hesitated when he reached the round building, and went inside.

A single soldier guarded the inner cannonry, standing with his back to the door. He was a Hume, a bit older at least by his people's standards, dark-eyed with a shaven head. Cylenean remembered that his name was Ramouldo, and he called out the man's name.

"Huh?" the soldier said when he noticed Cy walk through the door. "You an adventurer?"

"Ah, yeah," Cy assured him, closing the door behind him. "Has, uh, anyone else been in here?" There was no one else present, and Cy wondered briefly if he should mention the note. It didn't seem as though Ramouldo was the author of the spartan message.

"No one," the soldier replied, obviously confused. "You're looking for someone?"

"Something like that…" Cy answered, holding back the rising frustration. He was here, it was time to meet, and there was no sign of this other person. What was he going to do now?

Behind him, the door swung open violently, and the thief broke free of his musings in time to stagger back out of the way for another adventurer to storm inside. It was another slender-bodied Elvaan, and for a second the two stared at each other in surprise. Then the other – taller, more elegantly dressed than the thief – looked to Ramuoldo almost impatiently.

"I'm here for the job," he announced unceremoniously, giving Cy another contemptuous glare. The green, multi-pocketed culottes and long dagger marked the thief for what he was, and that sort of profession was looked down upon by most of his uptight race. However, Cy couldn't help but feel a reciprocal flash of contempt for the other's hypocrisy – the haughty man had two katana hanging off his belt. Despite his flashy appearance, he was obviously a ninja – trained straight from Norg in a career that was just as frowned upon as thievery.

"What are you talking about?" Ramouldo said, sounding surprised. "I think you must be mistaken. I'm the only one here, as you can see, and I can assure you I haven't hired any adventurers…"

The ninja looked indignant and offered a snappy argument with the guard, but it was just as Cy had thought. More concerning to him was the sudden presence of this other adventurer – also here on a job, coincidentally. People often hired more than one individual for a quest to ensure its completion, but it was used more for dealings with unskilled thugs or amateurs, not battle-trained mercenaries. Cy wasn't going to allow himself to be used like some common goon.

Reservation melting away to anger, the Elvaan thief rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into one of his many pockets, ignoring the ninja's immature protests. Let some other sap struggle along this run – hiring another fighter was an insult to his skills.

Discreetly he moved back to the door and reached out for the knob, but just as quickly it opened yet again and swung outward, away from his hand. Staring at him from the other side of the open doorway was yet another person, a young Hume woman with black, tied-back hair. Cy stared openly for a moment – it was Ayame, one of Bastok's elite Mythril Musketeers.

Moving aside hurriedly, Cy almost bowed respectfully as she passed, in an old habit ingrained from his childhood. She gave him a quick, studying look as she calmly strode inside.

"Romouldo, I must ask you…" the Musketeer began, then noticed the other Elvaan standing beyond Cy and gave a shocked start. "What? I don't believe it – ! Viresefilant…?" Surprise edged her voice beyond the soldier's cool exterior. "Is that really you…?"

If the ninja had been cold before, he was now downright icy. "Ayame. I wondered if I would see you here, after how long? You're a Musketeer now, correct?" His last words came out just short of a sneer. "One of Bastok's finest…"

Ayame looked taken back at the harsh words. "Y-yes. Back then, I came here straight from Norg…"

Viresefilant narrowed his eyes. "I see. Pardon my late congratulations, then – if I may take my leave." It wasn't a question, and the tall ninja stormed out of the Cannonry, seething disdain for the room in general.

The door closed, leaving the three remaining individuals silent in his quick departure. "What an ass! What was all that about?" Cylenean exclaimed indignantly, glaring at the door. Crossing his arms, the fair-haired Elvaan continued, "Where does he get off? You're just a ninja, man, not Altana's blessing for Vana'diel."

"You know him, ma'am?" Ramoulda directed to Ayame, who was still watching the door with something like regret.

"In Norg… he and I trained together," she explained softly. "We were such good friends back then. We had promised one another that we wouldn't give up our training, no matter how hard it became." Her eyes slowly lowered to the floor – the uncertain look seemed odd on the Bastokan officer. "I remember training with my katana until my hands were raw and bleeding, but I never despaired, because I knew that Viresefilant was training just as hard…"

"So you haven't seen each other since then, and now he's acting like that," Cy surmised, forgetting Ayame's higher station in his ire. It was envy, revealed pure and simple by the ninja's words.

"Why wouldn't he?" Ayame said, confirming his suspicions. "All our hard work, and now I'm a hero, and he's… still just an adventurer…"

"Sounds like that's his problem," Cy remarked tightly. This had turned out to be a total mess – no employer, snooty Elvaan, and a general waste of time. "I'm leaving too. Looks like what I was looking for wasn't here after all." Giving a small wave to Ramouldo, he walked out of the Cannonry.

He hadn't made it ten steps past the door when someone exited behind him. "Cylenean?" said a female voice, and he immediately recognized it as Ayame herself. Turning quickly, he faced the woman as she approached, the soldier's calm back in her demeanor.

"You were supposed to go to the North Cannonry," she said in a quiet, flat voice.

"Ah, huh-wha?!" Cy stammered, realizing in full how foolish he sounded. But more importantly – how had she found out about the job?

Noticing how shocked the thief was, Ayame motioned for him to follow, saying simply, "I'm the one who sent the request."

"Y-you?!" he echoed, feeling even more dumbfounded. A request from a Mythril Musketeer – he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He reached up to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Wait, I went to the wrong Cannonry? Damn, ah-heh, my mistake…"

Ayame said nothing to his edgy banter, keeping silent until they were both inside the empty North Cannonry. The moment the Elvaan closed the door behind him, she asked bluntly, "You've said nothing of this to anyone, correct? Not even the comrades of your Linkshell?"

"Right, no one…" Cy assured her, suddenly glad he hadn't involved any of his friends.

"That's good to hear. What I am about to tell you is a threat to Bastok's security." Crossing her arms, Ayame added, "If you believe you can undertake such a task, that is…"

Holding back the flash of hurt pride, Cy protested, "Hey! What makes you think I can't?!"

Ayame raised an eyebrow, her typically stern face almost cracking a smile. "Request from Norg – results: Goods delivered, but half of the Opo-Opo brew was gone. Adventurer returned… severey inebriated."

"Hey, Yuhtunga Jungle's really freakin hot! I was thirsty…"

"Request from Norg – results: Statue retrieved. However, adventurer stopped by several appraisal agents to determine the statue's basic worth before reporting in."

"I was just keeping my options open…"

"Request from San d'Oria – resul- "

"You're the one that contacted me!" Cy grumbled loudly. She was reciting his past jobs, ones that hadn't turned out so well. She had almost gotten to the really bad one, too. "If you don't think I can do it, then I'll go right back out the way I came."

"On the contrary, I think you're sufficiently qualified. You were trained heavily in the ninja arts in Norg, but your main trade is as a thief. It's the perfect combination for the task that I have." She gave him an even look as she finished. "As long as you understand the importance of this task…"

"Okay, okay, I got it," Cy answered, still somewhat irked. "So give me the details already."

"Recently, Senator Alois has been receiving hostile letters – death threats, basically – from some unknown source. They have been so frequent we've had to change couriers, just to give the first a rest," Ayame explained. "Normally, this wouldn't be such a drastic problem – it's no secret the senator is an unpopular man – but most of the messages contain very specific information concerning him and his schedule." Nodding decisively, she finished, "I decided on my own to seek an adventurer to solve this problem discreetly. That being said, your task is twofold – uncover the suspect's identity and how he's getting his information, and also neutralize the threat, however you must."

"Understood," Cy replied, ostensibly calm, but inside his mind was racing. He would probably have to fight – it wasn't surprising, but fighting other people usually proved more problematic then taking down monsters. "You don't have any idea at all who could be doing this?" he ventured after a moment more of thought.

"Actually, I do have something for you to work with," the Musketeer responded confidently. "The Tenshodo here in Bastok have determined the suspect has hidden some of his key documents in a locked coffer somewhere in the Palborough Mines. After finding them, bring these papers to Kagetora, the head member in their headquarters here in the Port. He'll attempt to determine the offender, and hopefully who the informant is as well."

The thief nodded, all business, though on the inside he was actually shocked at her words. Ayame had trained as a samurai in Norg, and while she was held in high esteem in the pirates' city, Cy was sure she'd had to call in a few favors for such a service from the Tenshodo, especially if Kagetora was involved.

"Okay, so… Find the evidence, take them to Kagetora in the Port. Then track down m'man, and bag 'em or shank 'em," he loosely reiterated. No wonder she'd looked for someone with training as both a ninja and a thief – this was going to be a lot of sneaking around, picking locks, and… what was it she had said – neutralizing threats.

"That's it, more or less," Ayame said dryly. "Spoken like a true Bastokan."

Cy wondered if she knew the irony of her statement. "I beg my leave of you, ma'am, and now begin the task has been set before me," he answered her quirkily, switching to San d'Orian High Speech and giving a flourished bow. Ignoring the strange look she was giving him, the Elvaan turned and strode out of the cannonry.

Moving quickly with his long-legged pace across the plaza of the Metalworks, Cy dwelled briefly on how strange it was to use the High Speech again, how odd his own voice had sounded using it. But that wasn't what was important right now, he chided himself, turning his thoughts to this job instead.

The first order of business was this chest hidden away in the mines, and that might be a problem. The turtle-men had mostly taken over Palborough, and wandering aimlessly wouldn't be a wise idea, even for a careful thief. He needed someone who had reason to be in the mines recently…

Grinning in what he hoped was an innocent sort of way, Cylenean set the plate down in front of the black-haired Hume. The outdoor seating of the Steaming Sheep resturaunt had a wonderful view of the Port, and the food smelled delicious even to him.

Eriol stared down at the plate presented to him, and glanced back up at the Elvaan. "What's… this about…?" he asked slowly, studying the other carefully. Like most of Cy's Hume friends, Eriol was in his early twenties, well into young adulthood. While Cy matched their age as far as his own physical and mental development, as an Elvaan his actual age was well into his thirties. It was strange to know that his comrades would still be children as far as Elvaan standards.

The Hume was Bastokan-born, another minute difference between the two, and had taken up the sword and shield as a paladin. So the plate of Tavnazian Tacos before him should have been accepted without a second thought.

"What do you mean?" Cy said cheerfully, tapping the tabletop. "Why so suspicious? Aren't we comrades? Trusted friends? Linkshell mates?"

Giving the thief another searching look, Eri unceremoniously picked up one of the tacos with a gauntleted hand, frowning as he took a bite and slowly chewed.

"Oh, come on," Cy said, shaking his head in exasperation. "I promise I didn't poison it, geez."

Eri rolled his eyes. "These things cost an arm and a leg – I'm not stupid, you know." Taking another bite, he pointed at the thief with his free hand. "What is it you're trying to bribe me for?"

"When was the last time you've been to Palborough Mines?" Cy asked frankly, dropping the charitable ruse. Eri knew the food was an offering and was fine with it, so why pretend? "You go there every now and then to dig out ore for the Blacksmith Guild, right?"

Sliding the plate closer to him, Eriol picked up the next taco and continued eating. "Nope," he replied simply. "Palborough's a pain in the ass. The pickings aren't that great, and it's crawling with Quadav."

"Oh, right," Cy said flatly. He'd forgotten that tiny detail. "Right. You usually go to Gusgen Mines…" It was one of the reasons Cy would easily describe Eriol as 'crazy' among other things. Gusgen was a haunted mine, heavily possessed by twisted souls and the undead. Only someone like a paladin would so easily step into that place, no matter how rare the minerals were.

"What do you need in Palborough?" Eri inquired casually. "Ore? Or something else?"

"S-something else…" Cy admitted shortly, remembering Ayame's warning. "I got a job request, but it's ah, real hush-hush. I – I'm looking for a coffer someone hid in the mines. Really, that's all I can say."

The paladin raised his eyebrows and slowed his chewing, staring at the defensive Elvaan. "O-kaaay… Well, the Quadav are gonna give you one hell of a time. Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you? Here, I'll get ahold of Med – she'll be able to stealth you with white magic – " Eriol held up the small white linkpearl, one of many that each of the comrades had to communicate with each other.

"Wait, no!" Cy cried, leaning forward to try and grab Eriol's hand. "I can't tell anyone. Not Freeman, because I know he's just going to screw with me and then warp outta there when I'm good and lost. I can't take Caledan along because his idea of stealthing is killing everything there and back, because, y'know, if it's dead it can't attack you – even if it kills you in the process. And… this job might get… messy, and, yeah, Ky doesn't approve of… messy, so I can't let him know at all."

Eriol had a blank look. "So… why can't you take Med?"

"Because I can't let anyone know in the first place- this is hush-hush!" Cy exclaimed in a panic. "I only came to you to see if I could grab a location on a coffer."

"In Palborough mines, huh?" Eri restated, patiently taking another bite of the taco in his hand. "Well, I'd say, if someone wanted to hide something there, then I'd say… They'd probably do it in the upper chambers – y'know, where they built those rooms around the mine shafts. People stash treasure in there all the time."

"That's where the Quadav are!" Cy realized. "The really mean ones! How the hell could he get that far in?"

"The boat," Eri answered simply, brushing the crumbs from his pale armor.

"Boat?" Cy asked, obviously confused.

"There's a boat that goes between Palborough to Zeruhn," Eri restated casually, giving the Elvaan an even look. "Usually it only goes one way, though. They originally planned for it to be a transport for ore found in Palborough, but after the Beastmen took that place over the government closed it off. They don't want some random idiot to stumble into the middle of turtle territory like that."

"Of course!" Cy said, beating the table with his fist. "The bastard hijacked the boat, stashed the evidence in the deepest part of the mine, then flew the coop!"

"Evidence?" echoed the paladin, brow furrowing, but Cy didn't notice. Standing in a quick motion, the thief pointed at Eriol dramatically. "Thanks, man! I owe ya one!" Without further ado he took off running toward his next destination. He paused just long enough to wave back and call, "Enjoy the food!"

Nodding slowly, Eriol watched him go before turning back to the last taco. "What the hell has he gotten himself in to now?" the knight wondered aloud.

The light in Zeruhn was dim, which provided somewhat of a cover against the stone walls that comprised the upper floors. The lower sections of the mines was where the smooth walls gave way to the rough excavation tunnels, but the underground river was located in the upper levels, and so Cylenean could only presume that was where they would keep the boat.

Before venturing further, Cy paused to ensure that his Rogue's Bonnet was tightly secure over his head. The long green cloth did wonders for hiding his hair and shadowing his eyes, obscuring his identity should he be caught in his little gamble.

As always, a guard was posted in front of the gate leading to Korrolokka Tunnel, the undersea passage that led out to Zepwell Island deserts.

Not what he was looking for.

Using the stacked boxes scattered along the corridor, Cy slipped between hiding places and slowly made his way further back. It was the deepest he'd been in this storage area of the mines, but he knew the cavernous tunnel that the river ran through the path to Korrolokka, so the docks had to be nearby.

Sure enough, the paved tunnel split into two intersections at its end. The northern branch had a tall Galka guard standing before it, but in the darkness beyond, the quiet flow of water could be heard. Jackpot. He crouched behind a stack of crates near the southern branch and observed.

The guard shifted and turned, and it was obvious that he was impatient with the job. Cy couldn't imagine there were many people trying to sneak into a nest of Quadav very often. It was a good advantage – all he had to do was wait for his opening.

The guard finally shifted just so to look westward down the main corridor, with his back to the wall – and Cy's hiding place. Relaxing his body and concentrating on his movements, the Elvaan slinked through the shadows to the tunnel's mouth, passing a mere arm's length past the guard as he moved. The careful steps were silent on the stone floor, the pace was fluid, and the long shadows did well to hide the motion. It was slightly ironic that he had to sneak past Bastokan guards to do a job assigned by a Bastokan officer, but he'd had stranger assignments.

Making quick pace down the tunnel, Cy was relieved to find the passage widening into a large cavern, at the center of which was a dark waterway. "Jackpot!" the thief whispered as he spied three simple wooden boats tied to a small dock out in the water. Choosing the one farthest up the river, he untied the ropes holding it in place and maneuvered the long pole used to push the boat against the riverbed and up the waterway. It would be slow going against the current, but at least he'd found his way into the mines….

Tying the boat securely to the stone support jutting out of the floor, Cylenean stepped up to the stone-paved ground. Palborough had its own dock, of course, but the wood was looking old and untrustworthy in its disrepair. Cy could only hope that the water was enough to dissuade any Quadav from approaching the moored vessel. The heavy beings couldn't swim in any sense, and probably avoided the swift-moving river.

The upper floors of Palborough resembled those of Zeruhn, stone paved and symmetrical. In fact, the passageways looked not much worse for wear, and it was obvious that the Quadav took special care of their latest conquest.

None of the beastmen were in sight yet, but Cy remained cautious as he moved. The corridors and rooms of this mine were all interconnected in a confusing maze, and any twist or turn could reveal a waiting foe. Cy was in the center of enemy territory, and one mistake would lead to disastrous consequences. He would have to move quickly, but carefully.

It wasn't long before Cylenean encountered his first Quadav – the tall, hulking turtle-men with thick egg-shaped shells and scaly skin and beaked faces. A rough sword and shield were held in its hands, and alarmingly, it was looking straight at him.

Cy froze and quelled down his sudden flash of panic – Quadav had terrible eyesight, relying instead on their careful hearing. The one before him was still, standing in the center of the hallway calmly. Well, at least it looked calm; Cy wasn't exactly an expert or anything.

Moving slowly, silently, very carefully, the thief edged past the looming figure, only just noticing the others beyond. The bulky beastmen dotted the corridors before him in silent sentry, wearing the heavy shields of guards. Also like Zeruhn, this upper area wasn't for mining, so all of the workers would be in the tunneled lower levels. If Cy remembered correctly, the Quadav used this paved area for storing their own ores and also as a hatchery – of course it would be crawling with soldiers.

Forcing himself to breathe slowly, Cy backed against the stone wall and carefully edged his way down, keeping a constant eye on the location of his oblivious foes. If he was discovered with this many around, it probably wouldn't turn out so well – for him, at least.

The tunnel hit a crossroads up ahead, branching out to either side. The passage that led straight forward was sectioned off by a heavy metal grate a ways in, blocking that route off. The metal bars were rusty, and the thief doubted he could pick the locks that closed it. Grimacing and silently cursing the fool who chose this turtle-nest, Cy deliberated for a moment which passage to search down next, until a strange sight caught his eye.

Standing in the corner of the closed tunnel was a Quadav, with its shelled back to the rest of the mines. It was looking at something wedged in the corner, between the metal grate and the wall. The turtle shifted its hulking weight and hunched further, peering down in the low light of the torches.

Narrowing his eyes, Cylenean changed his path and slinked toward the lone beastman, intrigued by its odd behavior. Fortunately, it was the only Quadav in the short stretch of available tunnel, although the others were still well within earshot. The mostly empty tunnel allowed for easier movement, although Cy still had to manage his footing among the rubble.

Craning his neck peek around the girth of the creature, the thief inspected the mysterious object from a safe distance. His eyes widened when he saw the object that so captivated the Quadav – a light wooden chest closed with a heavy iron lock. Cy looked up sharply to the beastman standing inches away from him; it was completely blocking the coffer from where it stood, and it didn't appear as if it would be moving anytime soon.

Smashing down a wave of impatience, Cy exhaled silently and squirmed in frustration. There was no way he could know if this was what he was looking for, but it was still something.

The Quadav leaned to the side, cocking its beaked head to stare downward at the object with one yellow eye. Clenching his jaw, Cylenean made a quick decision about how best to lure the turtle away from his target.

He carefully unsheathed one of the daggers at his belt, clenching the familiar hilt in his right hand. Moving backwards very slowly, the thief pressed his back against the wall again, stretching out his arm and pressing the dagger's point against the stone. Holding his breath, Cy dragged the blade's tip against the wall, making a distinctive scraping sound.

At the noise, the Quadav turned jerkily with a guttural cough. Its eyes darted around suspiciously, but Cy continued his weapon's motion until his arm could bend no further. The Quadav growled again and lumbered forward, stopping just to Cy's right to inspect the wall before it. As it reached out to run a scaly hand over the scratch in the stone, Cy inched away, slipping the dagger back in its sheath as he fluidly danced toward the coffer.

As quickly as he dared, the Elvaan brandished his set of lockpicks and hurriedly began to crack the chest open. It was a fairly basic device, nothing too special – Cy furrowed his brow as he turned his wrist to roll the tumbler, and then – the lid clicked alarmingly, and silently the thief reached forward and lifted it back.

Sitting in the chest's simple cloth interior was a slightly messy stack of papers. Heart pounding, Cy lifted the pile and leafed through the first few pages, scanning over the contents. Just a cursory glance revealed Senator Alois' name mentioned all over the documents.

The rush was euphoric – he'd done it. He'd located the chest and popped the lock, and found the evidence the Tenshodo needed – something cold clapped down heavily on his shoulder, gripping him painfully.

He'd forgotten about the Quadav.

Gasping audibly, Cylenean hastily shoved the papers in one of the wide pockets of his culottes, using his other free hand to grab one of the daggers and slash the arm away.

The beastmen rasped angrily as it released its grip on him, flinging dark blood as it jerked its arm away. It fumbled with the sword in its other hand as it prepared to retaliate, but the Elvaan was far too battle-hardened to simply allow it to attack or call for help. Before it could react, the thief crouched low and then sprang upward, actually putting a hand on the thick shell-breastplate of his foe to stabilize the jump. At the height of his arc he spun the dagger in his hands to point the blade downward, then reached out and slashed in a wide swing.

The weapon hit its mark dead on as it cut through the Quadav's throat, the only vulnerable target on the armored beastman. It was without a doubt a fatal blow, but the turtle had some last-minute plans of its own, it seemed. It easily grabbed the slender thief as he landed back down from his attack, stumbling over him as they both began to fall.

Momentarily panicking, Cylenean cried out in shock as he slipped backwards under the weight, feeling the revolting sensation of the creature's cooler blood spill over him. He pushed it to the side the best he could with his free hand, then swung the dagger again desperately. The blade sunk shallowly in the thick brown shell that covered the Quadav's chest, but the force behind the blow shoved it aside enough for Cy to slip out from under it as it collapsed to the floor, motionless.

Cy watched it for a few moments, panting heavily and holding the frantic feelings at bay. Down the tunnel, the alarmed coughs and rasps confirmed his suspicions; during his madcap struggle he'd made entirely too much noise, and was now caught in a dead-end shaft. Taking a deep breath, the thief drew his second dagger, said a quick prayer to the Dawn Goddess, and charged.

No less than eight of the turtlemen we stalking down the tunnel, gurgling their low rough calls. Staying silent but moving swiftly, Cy danced between them, using his ninja training to dodge between the enraged Quadav. They were confused and caught off-guard by the direct tactics, and Cy managed to evade or block their reckless attacks as he sprinted down the tunnel.

Halfway there, he finally abandoned all precautions of stealth and focused himself completely on speed. Every Quadav he passed wheezed in outrage as they heard his movement, but none of them were fast enough to actually land their blows on the fleeing thief. Even at his dizzying pace he recognized the familiar passages that marked his way back, and once he was sure of his path he was sure to glance back to study the impressive mob that was currently pursuing him through Palborough.

Reaching the decrepit dock, Cy leaped past the rough path and into his simple boat. The rope was severed with the flash of a dagger, and with one heaving push from the pole the boat was sent rocking precariously out into the center of the water.

The howling swarm of Quadav reached the water's edge just as Cy escaped. One of the more zealous individuals leaned forward and reached its thick arm out after the craft, losing balance in its own momentum and tumbling into the dark water.

Using the long pole to send the boat even faster down the river's current, Cy watched the frenzied splashing impassively, noting how the others still on dry land dared not to even help the thrashing loner. The beastmen were so helpless in water that none were so bold to risk their own lives as well, it seemed.

The docks of Palborough faded into blackness as Cy headed downstream, and he felt no pity when he finally heard the splashing stop.

Cylenean had never been happier to stagger through the shipyards of Bastok's port. Clean, well-lit, and perhaps most important, not a Quadav in sight. He'd attempted to rinse the blood off his body in the ocean water at the docks, but it was a hasty job and he was impatient to get this task over with.

The next destination was a row of three warehouses set near the port's Airship Agency. Ostensibly they were just another row of buildings used to store goods waiting for shipment by air, but anyone in the right loop knew that they were also used as a base of operations for the Tenshodo's Bastokan branch.

As he approached the middle building, Cy reached down and removed the troublesome pages from his expansive thief's pockets. They were a bit crumpled, but thankfully still completely legible. Reassured at the sight, the Elvaan pulled off his bonnet and wasted no time entering the wide warehouse.

The first room was obviously used as some sort of office, and only a single man sat behind the desk in nondescript clothes. Despite his unassuming appearance, a perceptive eye could see his movement and carriage were carefully battle-trained. Cy recognized the Hume as this branch's supervisor and the man he was looking for, Kagetora.

"Cylenean, right?" the man said, giving the thief a quick study. He had to have been informed of Cy's involvement by Ayame, of course. Cy himself had passing familiarity with the man, being loosely involved with the Tenshodo himself.

"That's me," the Elvaan assured him, holding up the pack of pages. The Hume didn't reply, giving Cy another curious look. Probably because of the spatters of blood still very visible all over him, Cy surmised. "Oh, this?" he said, glancing down at his body. "Ah, none of it's mine. Had a little bit of trouble in Palborough, but that's all taken care of."

As he spoke, someone opened the door behind him, and of all people, Viresefilant strode haughtily inside. The tall Elvaan gave the two a cold glance, eyes narrowing noticeably when his gazed crossed Cy. Moving with an ill-concealed haste, he wordlessly walked to a door on the left side of the room, deeper into the storerooms beyond.

Cy stared at the door a moment longer, then looked back to the Tenshodo member. "Eh, here's the pages. Cheers."

Nodding, Kagetora took the proffered pages, leafing through them in a professional manner. As he waited, silently Cy wondered what Viresefilant could possibly be doing in the Tenshodo's local base. He was a ninja, so, of course he had ties to the group, but still something didn't seem to add up. Maybe he'd finally worked out that job he'd been looking for, Cy thought.

Shrugging off his musings, the thief turned back to Kagetora, who was still quite engrossed in the evidence. "So, uh, how long should this really take?" he asked off-handedly. "I got enough time to go shower and grab a nap?"

"Actually…" the Hume replied absentmindedly, turning another page, "I think I can help you now." He flipped another page back and scanned down it quickly. "Ah…" he began, eyes widening. "Holy hell, man. The handwriting looked familiar enough, but now it's talking about work schedules and locations." Looking up at Cy, Kagetora raised his eyebrows in amused disbelief. "Your target's a dockworker here in the port. Not a… full-time employee, though."

Not a Tenshodo operative, Cy interpreted silently. Not likely anyone who worked for Aldo would be stupid enough to threaten some country's government official, even someone as widely disliked as Senator Alois. "You sure about this?" the Elvaan asked bluntly. "I mean, it's a bad time to be this guy. I wanna make sure he's the right one. Who's his informant, anyways?"

"Can't tell you that," Kagetora said lightly. "He never mentions it. But it looks like our man here was busy trying to schedule his own shifts so he could send his little threats when he was sure the Senator was in his office to receive them. Can't be anyone but him."

"Right," Cy said, relieved at the resolution. "Where can I find him? I'll get whatever other information I need from him then."

"Ah, lemme see," the Hume said, retrieving a thick book from the desk near the back of the room. "I'll match the schedule he listed to his timecard…" He flipped though the wide pages, then found what he was looking for. Another moment, and Kagetora gave another low whistle. "You've got all the luck, friend. Or perhaps your mark's run out of his…"

"Wha?" Cy said impatiently. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mukunda - he's working today," came the simple reply as Kagetora closed the book. "In this very warehouse, by the Gods. Your target's downstairs, in the main storeroom."

"Oh," Cy stammered, blinking. Karma for all his trouble in the mines? "Okay, then."

Kagetora shrugged, nodding towards the door Viresefilant had passed through. "The negotiations are all yours, friend. I hope you don't mind the reminder, but… don't leave a mess."

Only a Tenshodo would speak so casually of such treacherous dealings, Cy noted. "Thanks for the tip-off." He pulled the green bonnet back over his head, and prudently unsheathed his dagger before going through the door and down the dark staircase beyond.

Cylenean checked his bonnet again out of habit as he descended the last step and turned out into the wide room. Looming boxes and crates cast long shadows in the dimly lit room. There was no sign of anyone else in the room, but Cy moved stealthily between the shadows cast by the towering objects.

A quick glance around a corner finally revealed another person, a mid-sized Hume in the dockworker's garb. Keeping well in the shadows, Cy called out lightly, "Hey, Mukunda, right?"

The worker straightened and glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah? Who the hell are you?"

Time for work, Cy though to himself as he stepped forward into the light.

The man froze when he saw Cylenean – the thief was somewhat short and scrawny by Elvaan standards, but he was still a good head or so taller than most Humes. "A th-thief?" Mukunda blurted, eyeing the long dagger in the other's hand. "Why are you here?! You're –"

"Cut the crap," Cy said flatly. "I was sent to find your notes in Palborough – thanks for the trouble, by the way. So, who's your informant?"

Mukunda paled noticeably. "You – you found –" Jerkily the man brandished a simple knife, pointing the thin blade at the Elvaan. "Just you, eh?" he exclaimed quickly. "All I have to do is cut your throat, then. Nothing personal, thief."

Cylenean rolled his eyes and raised his dagger, its long back blade daunting in comparison to the worker's flimsy weapon. "Oh, come on," he said. "You sent how many death threats to a senator? What do you think my orders are?"

The man shifted his weight – an obvious precursor to attack – and Cy prepared himself for the badly executed attack that was undoubtedly coming. Mukunda raised his knife and took a step forward, but it was at that moment a dark shape dropped down behind him. Before Cy could react, the silhouette reached forward, and the flat blade of a katana flashed in motion. Mukunda coughed out a wet noise, and scarlet blood blossomed from his throat as he crumpled to the floor.

Without hesitation Cy set his feet into a serious fighting stance, stunned by the swift attack. The figure stepped forward over the body and into the light, and Cy's shock only deepened when their face was revealed.

Viresefilant studied the thief with a smug air, looking bizarre holding a bloody katana in his flashy clothes. "I knew it!" he exclaimed triumphantly, wiping the blood on the cloth covering a nearby crate. "From the beginning I knew you were my rival. But I've defeated you! I am the victor – I am the one who will be chosen!"

"…The hell?!" Cy cried, taking a step back and keeping the dagger raised. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Quick footsteps sounded down the stairs, and both Elvaan looked over as Kagetora appeared, taking in the scene with calm surprise. Noticing the now-dispatched body and the appreciable amount of blood, the Hume's look darkened. "Oh, damn it all…" he cursed in exasperation. "I said to keep it clean!"

"It wasn't me!" Cy exclaimed, stepping to the side and gesturing to the ninja.

Viresefilant smirked openly at the disgruntled Hume. "He is correct. It was I who slain the man, in accordance with my test. It is I who will be chosen for the assassins!"

"Oh. So that's what this is about," Kagetora replied, the frustration clear on his face. "So the rumors were true, then."

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell's going on?!" Cy asked roughly, alarmed at the fact that they both seemed to know of some hidden meaning behind these confusing events.

"You were not aware?!" Viresefilant asked condescendingly. "Twice the fool, then!"

"There have been rumors going around Bastok lately," Kagetora began, ignoring the flashy Elvaan's gloating. "Y'see, everyone knows the Mythril Musketeers are the personal soldiers of the President and the Senate, only used for the really important jobs. But, they've also become pretty iconic to Bastok itself, especially after the war. They've had to do some pretty underhanded things before, and word has it that a group of assassins is being assembled to take over the less-than-desirable work, so the Musketeers don't have to mess that sterling reputation they've claimed during peacetime."

He glanced to Viresefilant, who was still smirking openly. "Supposedly they hand pick adventurers and send them on difficult quests. The one who completes the task is the one who is admitted to the group."

"My trial was to discover and execute the author of the death threats to the Senator," Viresefilant added smugly. "As was yours, by the words you spoke before I emerged victorious." The ninja swaggered to the back of the room, to the tall door that led back outside. "Pardon me, rogues, but I must go report to Senator Alois and accept my place among the assassins!" In the quick movements of a ninja, he opened the door and slipped away.

Cylenean was frozen, trying to keep the livid rage from rising in his chest. He had been completely shown up on a job, and it had been done by some arrogant jackass Elvaan ninja who dressed like a noble and spoke in High Speech. To add to the insult, it did indeed seem as though he was being played this whole time.

"Still a desperate fool, I see," Kagetora admitted, breaking Cy out of his angry musings. It took a bewildered moment for him to realize the Tenshodo member was referring to the ninja.

"Him? You know what his damn problem is?" the thief said acidly.

"Both of his parents were accomplished samurai, celebrated in Norg long before their deaths," Kagetora said. "They devoted their whole lives to training, and lived quite an austere life even after he was born. He met Ayame in Norg, and from what I hear the two of them were very good friends while they trained. Ayame chose the path of a samurai, like Viresefilant's parents. He himself chose a less altruistic lifestyle as a Ninja, thinking he could outdo their legacy without as much sacrifice. He trains harder than five men, but…"

"The whole sense of entitlement thing sorta cancels it out," Cy remarked.

"He is very bitter," Kagetora agreed. "Ayame, also like his parents, was rewarded for her hard work and sacrifice by becoming a hero, a Mythril Musketeer of Bastok. Viresefilant, though, hasn't even come close to Ayame's fame, let alone his parents."

Cy couldn't bring himself to muster any sympathetic feelings for the ninja. "He's still full of crap." Another moment of thought, and Cy added hotly, "Oh, and about this assassin thing? I knew nothing about this."

"But he did," Kagetora reasoned calmly. "You were given the same job as an assassin hopeful. You're saying it was just coincidence?"

It did sound bad, but Cy couldn't bring himself to admit it. All this time, he had been used…? "He said he was reporting to the Senator Alois," he retorted, knowing how naïve his protests sounded. "I never talked to Alois – my orders came from Ayame."

Kagetora raised an eyebrow, but it was obvious he still wasn't convinced. "Sounds to me like you need to go talk to Ayame," he advised bluntly. Giving the bloodied scene another exasperated look, he brought out his dark-colored linkpearl and began speaking into it quietly. Cy knew he was requesting other Tenshodo to come help with the cleanup and probably alerting them to all that had gone on.

As the Hume walked back up the stairs, Cy suppressed a frustrated sigh. If everyone else was right, he had been completely used, played like some wet-behind-the-ears amateur adventurer – all in the presence of a high-up Tenshodo.

The thief looked down and noticed he was still clutching his dagger tightly in his hand. Brusquely he sheathed it, anger obvious in his motion, and turned to the door. It was definitely time to talk to Ayame.

Cy distractedly ran a gloved hand through his blond hair as he walked. His bonnet was safely stowed away – he was moving in plain sight across the Metalworks, and wearing the obscuring garment might insinuate he was up to something. He'd had his share of trouble for the day, and it looked like it was only going to get worse as it was.

Without slowing he passed the main offices of the president and senators, heading directly to the North Cannonry. The door was jerkily opened and the thief stepped inside, but to his surprise the room was empty. She was probably in the office, then, Cy reasoned. He wasn't sure how professional it was to confront his employer in front of her peers, but his barely-checked anger urged him on regardless.

Doubling back to the front of the main office, Cy climbed the wide stone steps to the door and didn't hesitate to walk inside. The main room was empty too, but now the thief was struck with indecision. Straight ahead eventually led to the president's office, but it was a bad idea to go there unless he was absolutely sure. The right door led to various administrative offices, and he couldn't see why Ayame would be there. The only other door was to his left, and that led to the senator's offices…

As if on cue, voices sounded from behind the left door, and Cy instinctively slipped to the wall right beside the door, pressing his back against the stone. Normally, even he would be reluctant to eavesdrop in a government office, but he instantly recognized Viresefilant's speech and voice included in the conversation.

A moment or two more and Cy was able to listen hard enough to track the words – it seemed like Viresefilant was finishing up the report for his job. Keeping his breathing silent, Cylenean listened with a careful ear to what the ninja said on the other side of the door.

"…Upon which I headed to the warehouses in the port and located the wretch. My rival was already there, but I hastened my search. The thief found the target first, but he hesitated, and it was I who claimed the kill…"

Out of the corner of his eye Cy saw movement – and then Ayame was suddenly standing next to the door, against the wall on the other side of where Cy was hiding. The Elvaan flinched away – she had obviously seen him – but the dark-haired woman gave him a stern warning glance and then looked back to the closed door, listening as intently as he had been.

Shocked, Cy silently watched the samurai with wary air. The anger he had felt earlier had dissipated away, and now it seemed foolish that he had been searching for the Mythril Musketeer in such volatile rage. Still, he wanted answers about this job, and what his involvement meant –

"As such for completing my task, I am to understand that it is I who will be chosen for the assassins?" Viresefilant's voice asked, the muffled High Speech sounding smug and sure. Ayame's eyes widened, and Cy gave a start, pressing even more against the wall to hear.

A tense silence followed, then another person in the room behind the door cleared their throat. "I'm sorry, what?" a distracted voice asked primly. Cy recognized it to be none other than Senator Alois himself.

"I've passed the trial," Viresefilant said, and Cy could hear his flimsy patience already wearing. "I tracked and eliminated the mark, I stole victory from my rival. I am now a member of the assassins!"

"So… there was another adventurer on the job…" Alois mused uneasily, diregarding the ninja. "He might've heard about the assassin story…"

In one swift movement Ayame flung the door open and walked calmly inside. After a moment Cy followed, albeit hesitantly – he'd wanted answers, and it looked like he might be getting them after all, although it was nothing like he'd expected.

Naturally, Viresefilant looked angry at the intrusion of his former friend and self-claimed rival, but Senator Alois looked momentarily panicked. "Ayame!" he exclaimed as she approached confidently. "What are you doing here!?"

"What's this rumor I hear about the Bastokan government looking to employ adventurers as assassins, sending them on jobs to test them?" the young woman demanded bluntly, looking quite intimidating in her red samurai armor. Narrowing her eyes, she added, "Not to mention all the jobs are given out by a certain senator…"

Alois gave her a shrewd look. "Why, only rumors, my dear."

Cy stared at the man in shock – so, the rumors weren't true after all? But that would mean –

"I beg your pardon?" Viresefilant said tightly, watching the senator's every move. "At the debriefing of my duties for this task, you stated – "

"It's really a shame," Alois continued to Ayame, still pointedly ignoring the Elvaan. His voice had a nasty ring, now. "All these adventurers hired by me seem to get such silly ideas. It's not my fault they misunderstand."

The silence in the room was heavy with shock and silence, but Alois watched the three with a smug sort of calm. Cy couldn't help but empathize with the late Mukunda's sentiments towards this man – no wonder this politician was so disliked.

"I see," Viresefilant finally broke the silence, glaring a calm hatred towards the man. Without further explanation he turned and stalked quickly from the room.

As soon as he was gone, Ayame rounded on Alois in outrage. "You used him! Him and who knows how many other adventerers! You spread those rumors – and now any free agent will gladly do whatever job you want, for free, because they think you'll get them in some secret group!" she exclaimed hotly.

Maddeningly, Alois simply shrugged. "What an interesting accusation," he replied coolly. "As I said, I am not responsible for silly rumors spread by sellswords."

"You can't do this any longer! Have you no conscience?!" Ayame declared, glancing toward the door where her friend had left. "Viresefilant – no, all those adventurers – they train as much as they can to hone their skills; that is why they are rewarded for their services!" Pausing to calm herself, the Musketeer continued, "This will go on no longer. I will report this to President Karst."

Hiding his alarm very badly, Alois shook his head quickly. "You can't do that," he blundered. "The president's… a very busy man. He won't bother with your report, even if you are a Mythril Musketeer!"

Cy had shrank back nearer to the door during this exchange – both of the Humes seemed to have forgotten he was even there. What had started off as a strange enough job had quickly dropped him directly in the center of a political scandal – and the thief still wasn't sure where he himself factored into this mess.

The door to the main hall opened suddenly, and a young, short-haired Hume poked his head through the open door. It was Naji, the newest Mythril Musketeer and also the youngest. The sandy-haired soldier looked curiously to the three varied individuals, then said to no one in particular, "Hey, uh, what am I supposed to do with this guy?"

A confused silence rose, and then Ayame echoed, "Guy? What guy?"

Naji stepped fully through the door, pulling in another scruffy Hume in handcuffs. "This guy! That snooty Elvaan brought him in when he went to file his report, and said he was the informant for the death-threat writer. I've been waiting out there for a while, 'cause I thought they'd send some MPs or something, you know?"

The handcuffed man was silent, almost sullen in his demeanor. Naji gave him a studying look, seemingly oblivious to the tense situation he'd interrupted. "Oh! I know!" the young Musketeer said brightly. "I'll drop him off with the president's aid! Death threats to a senator are a pretty big deal, huh? I bet they'd be pretty interested to know this guy was involved." Looking to Ayame, his voice took on a slightly whiney tone as he added, "Can you file the report, though, Ayame? Iron Eater's gonna eat _me_ if I screw up another one."

His words seemed totally innocent, but Cy couldn't believe that the request was just coincidence. Neither could Ayame, it seemed. "Just this once, Naji," she said calmly, all business once again. "You're a Mythril Musketeer, you should be able to do simple paperwork on your own." She followed Naji as he led the prisoner back outside, with Cylenean close behind.

"W-wait! You can't…!" Alois sputtered, watching them go helplessly. The pudgy Hume's face was red with panic as he realized the situation was beyond any sort of damage control.

Ayame didn't even look behind her. "Good day, Senator."

Leaning patiently against the stone wall of the Presidential Aid Office, Cy waited for the two Musketeers to finish their report inside. It probably wouldn't be enough to kick Alois out of office, but it would definitely put an end to his current exploitation of Bastok's adventurers. Not to mention the political hell he'd catch from the hot-tempered President Karst, Cy noted with a smile.

The door finally opened, and Ayame stepped out and faced the thief she'd hired. Neither said anything for a good few moments, and then Cy began, "I tracked the chest to the upper structures of Palborough Mines. I… borrowed… one of the dinghies in Zeruhn and entered Palborough through the waterways. I found the notes and letters in a chest, and brought them to Kagetora of the Tenshodo as instructed – after returning the boat. Kagetora determined the notes belonged to the dockworker Mukunda, and I confronted him. Before I could get very far, the good man Viresefilant decided to drop in and give him a good stab, although by the looks of things it would have ended violently anyways. Then he mentioned the assassins, so I came here to try and figure out what the hell was really going on."

"A report, even though I wasted your time?" Ayame asked, a mirthless smile just barely quirking her lips.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who got played like a freaking harp," Cy answered honestly.

"I wasn't aware that Alois had hired someone else for this job," Ayame assured him quietly. "Bastok respects and appreciates the adventurers who aid the Republic, regardless of their reasons."

"I know, and I'm saying it's all good," Cy replied patiently. "Besides, for all my trouble, that ass did beat me, even if his job was fake –"

Someone else exited the building, and they both noticed Naji approach. Giving the two of them a little wave, the man said without further ado, "Whew! Now that that's over – I can finally tell you now, Ayame. All that stuff I did – it was that ninja's idea. Right before I went inside to grab you guys, he comes storming out of the main office, and he's real mad, right? He notices that I'm about to hand over the guy that he turned in to the MPs. So he comes over and tells me to take the prisoner inside and get you to use the guy to file a report directly to President Karst. So… yeah." He ended the tale in a simple shrug.

"I could do nothing but bluff to Alois…" Ayame admitted faintly. "Me, a Mythril Musketeer, almost powerless. Then Viresefilant, a low-ranking adventurer, was able to make a move and take action against him, but gave that opportunity to me instead of claiming it for himself…"

Cy prudently kept his mouth shut – so the guy was arrogant and rude and full of himself, but maybe he could have a heart when he really wanted.

Naji shifted from one foot to the other, then blurted, "And, hey, this sappy stuff is really not my thing, but, he gave me this message for you. " Without waiting for Ayame to respond, he recited, " 'Now you don't have to worry about that vile man's schemes any longer. I've kept my end of our promise, and intend to continue to do so. Remember to keep yours, and continue to train yourself, so that next we meet we will both be stronger." Naji finished and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well… that's it… I, ah, better get back to good ol' guard duty! Later, Ayame!" Then, with another wave, he was gone.

Ayame watched him go silently, and Cy could easily see how moved she was by her old friend's actions and words. You think you know a guy, Cy thought to himself. Then they go and do something completely opposite and shake up your comfy little views of them, and then after that you're sure you know them. And you still don't.

In a spontaneous gesture, Cylenean clapped the Musketeer on the shoulder as he began to walk away. It was quite an informal gesture, and Cy knew his brother Kymareon would probably have a heart attack over the breach of respect, but the thief had never been good with this kind of thing. "See ? It's all good," he repeated as he walked away, then remembered one of Medeia's little sayings; "Everything works out."

There was no reward, but Cylenean supposed he could let it slide for an officer of the country that had taken him in and become his home. Well, just this once, at least.

"Cylenean," he heard Ayame call out behind him, her emotions under enough control for her to speak. He stopped and turned around, allowing the dark-haired woman to catch up to his long-legged stride.

She reached in her pocket as she reached him and produced a fist-sized leather bag. The sound of coin clinked from it as she held it out to him. "A job is still a job. Here's your reward."

"O-kay…" Cy conceded, accepting the gil and giving a short bow. "You sure?"

"Yes. You undertook the task I gave you, and the setbacks you experienced were due to Alois's interference, no fault of your own. And also…" A quick movement, and a sheathed katana was in her hand. She held that, too, up to the Elvaan. "For those setbacks, and the confusion caused by the senator and the adventurer he… hired, I offer you this, too."

Cy slowly took the weapon, unsheathing it enough to inspect the blade. It was well-balanced, expertly crafted and unbelievably sharp. "You… sure about this too?" he asked, surprised at the value of this bonus reward.

"I am," Ayame assured him. "Unlike the senator, I reward the adventurers I hire. You were sent to stop the death threats, and yet you also helped bring to light Alois's assassin scam. The katana is for that."

"Alright, fair enough," Cy replied, gracefully raising his bent arm in a crisp Bastokan salute. "Pleasure doin' business with you."

"Same," Ayame replied, returning the salute and then turning to walk back to her post at the North Cannonry.

Cy himself walked quickly over the flat court of the Metalworks, as the setting sun cast its orange-red glow over the stone city below. The chime of gil in his pocket was a good sound to hear, and as he placed the money into his pocket, his fingers brushed the original note, the summons to this job in the first place.

Cy knew the job had been real.


End file.
